Lelouch or Zero?
by Winter.Solctice
Summary: Shirley and Lelouch are together . . . But ever since Zero appeared she has been having nightmares about her Boyfriend. Will they're love be destroyed because of her suspicions or will it flourish?
1. Dreaming

**HEY! I'm really excited! this is my first Fan fiction and I hope it turns out well . . . please R&R once you read Thanks!**

** ps. I do not own Code Geass, Lelouch of the rebellion or Shirley or anybody else in this story.**

_ "Don't think I love you, just because I kissed you back the day your father died doesn't mean I love you"_

_ Lelouch growled. He was wearing the cape Zero always donned. Shirley gasped as he took a step towards her. This was not the Lelouch she knew, this Lelouch was dangerous and unpredictable, The boy she knew was kind and gentle. Shirley backed up into a wall in the student council room. Lelouch laughed, it started out quiet but ended up to be a crazed laugh of a villain she knew all too well. Zero's. She felt tears trickle down her face, wetting her shirt slightly. the cape parted to reveal a gun, the laser directly between her collar bones. "P-please Lelouch . . . it's me S-Shirley, you love me remember?"_

_ she spoke with a pleading tone, pleading with him to remember the many hours they had spent together, the times he'd told her he loved her. "You're wrong" Lelouch spat with disgust " I don't love anyone" His voice was lower now. Shirley squeezed her eyes shut as Lelouch pulled the trigger on the gun . . . her tears were not enough to stop him._

Shirley screamed as she snapped awake. She heard her Mom's footsteps as she ran quickly to her room. Her door flung open to reveal a disheveled parent who'd woken up to comfort her frightened daughter. "Baby are you okay?"

Her mother whispered hugging her daughter to her chest. Shirley cried in her mother's embrace. "I'm okay now mom it was just a bad dream" she sniffled and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Her mother looked at her obviously not believing her. "Honest I'm fine now, I just was startled" she said flopping backwards onto her pillows. "Alright sleep nicely Shirley" Her mom kissed her head one last time before leaving. Shirley felt a tear slip over her cheek and wiped it away once her mom had left. She'd been having bad dreams about Lelouch ever since Zero showed up, _is he tied to Zero in some crazy way?_ She thought exhaling deeply. Pushing her thoughts away she made an attempt of sleeping once more.

**Sorry this is a short chapter I promise there'll be longer ones in future but my brother is bugging me to get off the computer :D**

**Please Read and Review! tell me what you think good or bad. All right I'll write later bye!**


	2. Lelouch

**Hi it's me again! Thank you for your review MagusZero, I've edited my first chapter a bit so hopefully it'll make more sense. Also Shirley isn't a mom, sorry if my typo's might have lead to that idea. So here's Chapter 2! :) **

**- Disclaimer : I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of The Rebellion**

Shirley had been worried all morning, Lelouch was cutting classes again. _It's way to weird that he's absent so often,_ she thought as she walked towards the Student Council room. "HEY! Shirley!" A voice called out to her as she walked through the door. She looked around to notice the Prez was calling to her. "Mm-hmm?"

she hummed as she walked over to her classmates. "You're late!" The Prez said looking at her wrist - which didn't have a watch on - and tapping it. "Oh I'm sorry I was just . . . um . . ." "thinking about Lelouch weren't you?" Millie said winking at Shirley. "Wh-what!? No I was . . . thinking about . . CAKE! Yeah cake." She tried to cover her story by snatching the cake Rivelz was eating and taking a huge bite. "HEY! That's mine Shirley!"

Rivelz yelled and snatched it back. Kallen laughed softly at their antics. "You know Shirley, he's your boyfriend it's not a sin to think about him once in a while" Millie sighed. Just then the door opened. "It's nice to see you're all so lively today" Lelouch had made his appearance. He walked over to Shirey, leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She looked like she was about to faint. Kallen looked away while Rivelz and Millie snickered behind their hands.

"_OWW_!" Suzaku cried out as Arthur pounced and bit his nose. "Arthur!" Millie pulled the cat off of the soldier. Shirley was standing close beside Lelouch her hand interwined with his. "Shirley" Lelouch Murmured in her ear. Heat spread from the side of her head where his lips were just brushing her ear, through her body. "Yes?" She whispered back looking straight ahead. "Do you want to meet somewhere tonight?" He asked quietly.

"Were?" "My house" Shirley's eyes widened and her heart quickened. "W-what?!" She stuttered, Lelouch smirked "do you want to meet at my house tonight?" He slowly repeated. Shirley felt a deep blush heat up her cheeks when she realized all eyes were on them. "Ooooh did your boyfriend just suggest something scandelous?" Millie cooed winking at them. Kallen slammed her hands on the table as she stood up. "I don't think you should be suggesting things like that in front of everyone" she growled. It was Lelouch's turn to blush "that's not what I meant Kallen" he said and looked away.

"Oh it wasn't?" Rivelz added smiling mischeviously. "I don't think we're going to do _that_ for a while yet" Shirley came to Lou-lou's defense. "Moving on than, come to my house at seven thirty we'll talk then" he sighed letting go of his girlfriends hand. "Yeah" she replied with a smile and a nod.

Lelouch walked towards the doors of the Student Council room. Millie beat him to it, "just were do you think you're going Vice President?" She demanded. "Uh . . . I've got to see Nunnally right now" Lelouch excused himself and walked out the door.

**Thanks for reading :) Tell me what you think **

**Do you like it? Do you have any ideas of what could happen next? R&R **

**BYE!**


	3. Date night

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. But I've put a lot of thought into this chapter so I hope you like it :D. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**.

Shirley stopped in front of Lelouch's door and took a deep breath before knocking. Every time she went to his house she got butterflies in her stomach. Lelouch opened the door with a smile on his face, Shirley found herself strangely disappointed when he did not kiss her hello. Lelouch shut the door quietly and turned to Shirley, "so do you want to order pizza?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She replied happily as she took off her shoes and placed her bag beside them. "What kind are we going to order?" She asked looking up at him with her green eyes. Lelouch looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Whatever you want," he said shrugging. "What's in you're bag?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Umm . . . Nothing!" She replied quickly and turning a deep shade of red. Lelouch raised an eyebrow and reached for her bag. "NO! . . . I mean don't look I-It's nothing!" She exclaimed pushing his hand away.

Just as she did this her feet tangled with her bag's straps and she fell forwards, knocking into Lelouch and sending them both tumbling to the ground. Her bag flew into the air, and burst open sending it's contents everywhere. Lelouch and Shirley lay on the ground stunned, she had landed on top of him. Lelouch looked around the room at the contents of her bag and turned red himself.

"Oh . . . " He whispered, there was a pink set of laced underwear beside his head, the bag was on the couch along with some lip gloss and perfume. At that moment Sayoko walked into the room and froze when she saw them, Shirley immediatly rolled off of her boyfriend and sat on the ground beside him.

"Master Lelouch . . ." Sayoko began,

"I-It's not what it looks like!" Shirley stuttered shamefaced.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Sayoko winked at Shirley before leaving them. Lelouch sat up and looked at his girlfriend questioningly

"Care to explain?" He said nodding his head towards the underwear. Shirley started to put away her things back into her bag and shook her head.

"I don't want to explain, but I will" she said when she was done. "I had no idea what you had planned for tonight so I didn't know what to wear. I decided to be prepared just in case, I just wanted to look nice for you if _that _happened," Shirley covered her face with her hands. Lelouch knelt in front of her and pulled her hands away from her red face.

"I think you always look nice," he said, "and you probably look amazing in that underwear." Shirley looked at him

"really?" She asked. Lelouch nodded his head,

"yeah, and I hope one day I'll get to see you in it but not right now," Lelouch said kissing an embarassed Shirley's forehead.

"Can we just forget about this?" Shirley asked him. Lelouch nodded,

"If that's what you want . . . so back to pizza"

"Let's get pepparoni " Shirley said tossing Lulu the phone. Shirley was fiddling with the hem of her shirt. They had only been a couple for about a month and she was still slightly uncomfortable with that thought, but she tried not to show it too much.

"Let's go to my room" Lelouch proposed after ordering the pizza and dragging himself to his feet. Shirley stood up as well and tossed her bag to the door. They started walking across the room, cautiously as if she were to explode Lelouch clasped her hand in his. She smiled when he did this. They walked up the stairs and to his room, Lulu opened the door for her and she walked in slowly. He then shut the door and Shirley could have sworn she saw Sayoko spying on them from around a corner when the door shut.

Lelouches POV:

He saw Shirley stiffen when he shut the door, she seemed slightly jumpy. As if she wasn't comfortable with him. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, _gosh she's cute!_ He thought when she bit her bottom lip. He needed to make her feel comfortable with him, it was as if she thought he was going to rape her or something. Lelouch sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him. His thoughts wandered to the bag incident. _I can't be to careful . . . I don't know who's a spy for Britannia she could've had a weapon in her bag . . . _Lelouch started to laugh suddenly,

"What's so funny?" Shirley pouted as she sat down next to him.

"A few minutes ago, when you're bag exploded" he said

"I thought we were going to forget about that" Shirley looked at her hands folded in her lap. She squealed in surprise when Lelouch suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her so she was lying down on his bed, he was above her. Her eyes widened, _she looks terrified . . . _Lelouch thought.

Lelouch hugged her close and kissed her. He tried to pour all his feelings for her into that kiss. How much he loved her, how beautiful he thought she was, he tried to tell her that he would never hurt her no matter what happened. He broke away and stared into Shirley's green eyes. They were huge and her face was flushed, she exhaled and gave him a shaky smile. Only then did he notice the dark circles under her eyes, _She must be tired . . ._

"I love you . . ." Lelouch whispered, he was about to kiss her again when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that, it's probably our pizza" Lelouch said getting off Shirley.

"Right" Shirley nodded and sat up straightning her clothes. Lelouch walked out his bedroom, his thoughts were quite confused at that moment all he could think about was Shirley. But he had other things to think about, the Black Knights, what his next move against Brittania would be. His thoughts were interupted by Sayoko

"Master Lelouch" she adressed him and bowed. Lelouch looked her way and nodded. "I will take my leave now" she said

"All right Sayoko, have fun" Lelouch smiled,

"By the way master Lelouch, have a good night" Sayoko grinned mischeviously. She opened the door and rushed out before he could reply. Lelouch gasped when he saw the pizza deliverers, they were very familiar.

"Rivalz!? Millie!?" Lelouch exclaimed. They had opened the box and were eating a some when Lelouch snatched away the pizza and threw some money to their feet. "When did you guys get jobs?" He asked his friends.

"Just for tonight, we're quitting in the morning" Millie answered tossing her hair over her shoulder and scooping the money from the ground. She turned around and walked away waving the money in the air, Rivalz following close behind. "We can't stay and chat, we have other pizza's to deliver. "She threw her leg over the seat of a motor bike and waited until Rivalz was seated than drove away, her blond hair streaming behind her.

"Lulu? You there?" Shirley was leaning on the railing at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, our pizza's here to" he said jogging up the stairs to meet her.

"I see . . ." Shirley trailed off thoughtfully. They walked back to his room together, their shoulders just brushing. When they got to his room Shirley fell backwards onto his bed. "So why didn't Sayoko answer the door?" She asked him.

"I've organized tonight so we'll have the house to ourselves, she left just a few minutes ago" Lelouch answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Where's Nunnally than?"

"She's asleep in her room"

"So we're alone than? Completley alone?"

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" Lelouch asked taking a bite of the food. Shirley nodded her head and ate some pizza as well. They ate in awkward silence for a while until Lelouch stood up.

"I'll be right back I'm going to the bathroom" he said walking out the door. _She looks so tired tonight_ Lelouch thought walking to the bathroom.

Lelouch walked into his room to find Shirley sleeping on the floor. He picked her up and placed her gently on his bed and covered her with a blanket. Lelouch pulled up a chair and sat on it, he watched her sleep. _It's getting late . . ._ Lelouch thought glancing at the pink sunset that was perfectly framed in the window. _Should I wake her? _He stood up, reached his hand over her shoulder and paused. Instead of shaking her shoulder he stroked her long strawberry blond hair. "Good night Shirley, sleep well" Lelouch whispered and kissed the side of her head. He took a spare blanket and settled down on the floor for the night. _I hope it doesn't get to cold tonight . . ._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! Please Review, Until next time!**


	4. Drama

**A/N: Hi It's ! Sorry this has taken a lot of time to update :( Just a fun fact on this chapter, it used to be two chapters! But... I decided to merge it into ONE! **

***OC ALERT* There is an OC in this chapter, It's Shirley's Auntie!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Get ready for DRAMA!**

**(I do not own Code Geass)**

_Shirley ran through her home town, she was terrified. She was caught in the middle of a battle between the Black knights and Britannia. The scream of injured soldiers, Knights, citizens, filled the air around her. The clash of Nightmares in combat jarred her teeth together. There was no escape. People lying on the ground bleeding, dying, begged her for help, and hope, but she knew there was no hope._

_She ran into a subway tunnel and paused to catch her breath. She leaned on a wall gasping for air, there seemed to be a shortage of it. What little air there was, was bogged up by the thick, metalic scent of gore._

_Suddenly her feet were knocked out from under her! She hit the ground. Hard. Her tears made little pathways along her cheeks, cutting through the grime. Her vision blurred slightly and started to black out. But then all she saw was red, as she was picked up by the collar of her school uniform and was punched in the face. The punch sent her flying through the air. She hit the ground for the second time that day, but this time she landed on a girl. She was hardly recognizable behind her wounds and the dirt that matted her hair. It was Kallen. Kallen slowly turned her head so their eyes met._

_"There's no hope for us Shirley, we're doomed" she spasmed and than was silent. Shirley gasped and scrambled off her friends body. She felt a hand grab her arm and wrench it to the side so she sprawled on the ground. Shirley looked up and she saw a man, he was an eleven, a Black Knight. He grinned evilly and placed a foot on her throat. He applied so much pressure if felt as if she were about to explode. Shirley attempted to cry for help, she scratched the man's leg and kicked her legs. She was about to give up when a Nightmare zoomed into the tunnel. The back opened up to reveal Zero._

_"Stand down, she's mine," Zero growled jumping out from the nightmare._

_"Yes sir," the man said and jerked his foot away. Shirley writhed on the ground gasping for breath. Zero approached her._

_"Go away, I will finish this on my own" Zero said and motioned with his hand towards his nightmare. "Take my nightmare" The man nodded his head, climbed into the nightmare and zoomed away. Zero took off his mask to reveal Lelouch. Shirley gasped,_

_"Lulu?" She said reaching a hand towards the boy. Lelouch grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "What's happening? Why are you in that nightmare? Are you really Zero?" Shirley was hugging Lelouch burying her face in his chest. Lelouch pushed her away gently and looked her in the eyes._

_"That's lots of questions Shirley" he whispered "to many, I'm going to have to kill you," Lelouch said pushing her away further leaving her stumbling backwards._

_"Wh-what!?" Shirley asked when she regained her balance._

_"I'm going to kill you" Lelouch grabbed a pistol and he tackled Shirley to the ground, slamming the gun to the side of her head. "I never loved you, I needed information from you, so I pretended. I reeled you in. It was so easy . . . you're so pitiful," Lelouch snarled. Shirley reached and grabbed the gun trying to wrench it from his grasp. She was crying. Giving up, she cupped his cheek with her hand and whispered,_

_"I love you," just as he pulled the trigger of the gun._

Shirley snapped awake, a shrill scream tore out of her mouth. Suddenly she saw Lelouch, he stood up and stretched. Then he turned to her, she was terrified. Her dream flooded into her memory when he took a few steps towards her. "S-Stay away from me!" She screamed and kicked at him while she backed up on the bed. _Where am I?_ She thought.

"Shirley! What's wrong! Are you hurt?" Lelouch franticly questioned her. He climbed onto the bed and took her into his arms. _He's hugging me . . . _she thought, suddenly she remembered where she was. She had fallen asleep at his house, and she was in his room. Shirley cried on his shoulder, her tears wetting his sleeve. "What happened?" He asked her.

"I-It was j-just a bad dream," She said between sobs. Lelouch fell backwards onto his pillows still hugging Shirley. They lay there for a long time, with Shirley crying. Lelouch stroked her hair and reassured her telling her it would be all right. _Will it though? Will it be all right?_ She thought to herself. "Lulu?" She whispered after she stopped crying.

"I'm here"

"Do you love me?" She asked him. Lelouch put his hands on either side of her and pushed himself so he was above her and looked directly into her eyes.

"I thought I already told you I did" he brushed some remaning tears away from her cheek with his thumb.

"I want to hear it again . . . " She muttered new tears flowed freely down her face.

"Shirley . . . "He trailed off before he kissed her. Shirley relaxed and kissed him back, they were so close she could feel his heartbeat. She felt his hands slip under her shirt and run along the smooth skin of her stomach. He smiled and kissed her jaw, she felt a pang of nervousness as he slowly trailed kisses one by one down her neck and onto her collar bone. Than he started to go down. Shirley stiffened when he unclasped her bra. _I have to know . . . if he's Zero _she thought, suddenly she felt him kiss a little to far down for comfort. She sat up half way and pushed him off of her. Lelouch fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thump, Shirley let out a little yelp and looked over the side of the bed. Lelouch lay there in a daze, he slowly sat up and looked up at her. "What was that for?" He asked looking confused.

"I-I'm so sorry! It was a reflex!" She exclaimed. Lelouch exaled loudly and stood up, he looked out the window and back to her.

"Does your mom know you're here?" He asked her, "because it's like two in the morning" he raised an eyebrow.

"No, she thought I was only staying untill around nine" Shirley looked down at her lap, that's when she noticed her clothes. She yelped and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't look!" she yelled. Lelouch made a sound that sounded like the beginning of laughter, than turned around. _What the heck! How did I let this happen?!_ she thought as she straightned her clothes for the second time that day. Her shirt was almost completely off her. Shirley finished fixing her clothing, she stood up and hugged Lelouch from behind. "I've a question for you" she whispered in his ear.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked as he untangled himself from her embrace.

"Are you Zero?" she blurted suddenly. Lelouch gasped and stumbled back a few steps.

"N-No! . . . No I'm not" he answered composing himself. "Are you disappointed?" He asked her.

"No I'm not disappointed" Shirley said quickly. "Do you think we should go to bed now?" She asked him.

"We could always pick up from where we left off a few minutes ago" Lelouch said grabbing her hand and leaning close to her.

"Uh . . . I don't think I'm exactly ready for that yet" she leaned away. Lelouch let go of her hand and straightened up.

"I respect your decision Shirley" Lelouch smiled slightly. Shirley yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"Okay . . . I'm going to sleep now" she sad climbing onto Lelouch's bed. Lelouch nodded and walked to his makeshift bed on the floor. "Wait" Shirley said grabbing his wrist.

"Yes?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"D-do you think you could lay beside me?" Shirley asked him letting go of his wrist. "I-I mean until I fall asleep, if it's not to much trouble" she felt her face heat up. Lelouch smiled and climbed in beside her. He moved in closer until they were nose to nose, and wrapped one arm around her, holding her hand with the other. "T-thank you Lulu" she stuttered snuggling into him.

Lelouch's POV

Lelouch lay there beside his sleeping girlfriend. He drew in a deep breath, and let it out savoring Shirley's scent. He felt comforted by how close she was to him at that moment. Though he was the one supposed to be comforting her. _What did she dream about?_ Lelouch wondered.

He felt her warm, sweet breath tickle his face as she slept peacefully. _I'll ask in the morning . . . _He thought to himself. His thoughts wandered to their breif but heated make out session. He was grateful that she had stopped him when she had. _I don't want to force anything on her . . ._ He thought _If she hadn't stopped me, would I have gone all the way? _"Lulu . . ." Shirley slurred in her sleep. Lelouch sighed and hugged her close as he drifted off to sleep.

Shirley's POV

Shirley woke up and found herself in Lelouch's tight embrace. She had slept soundly surprisingly, somthing that she hadn't done in a while. She decided to wait before waking Lelouch up as well. She reached up and played with the strands of hair at the back of his neck. Shirley lifted her lips to his and kissed him. She did not pull away instead she sighed and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt movement against her mouth, Shirley yelped and pulled away. Lelouch stared into her eyes, a smirk decorated his face.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed blushing bright red.

"Don't be, it was a very nice surprise to wake up to" he whispered bumping her nose with his.

"hmm . . . " she hummed enjoying his company. Lelouch stroked her ear with his thumb,

"You know you're probably going to get into trouble right?" He murmured. Shirley nodded and smiled,

"It's worth it" she answered. "I just hope my mom doesn't think we did aything naughty" Shirley untangled herself from her boyfriend's arms and sat up, swinging her legs over one side of the bed. "I should probably get going now" she said.

"Right . . . we should do this again sometime soon" Lelouch said getting out of bed himself.

"You mean me staying the night? Or going on a date?" Shirley asked raising an eyebrow.

"If we're going to do another sleep over let's do it at your house next time" Lelouch proposed, "But we can go on a date any time that works for both of us." Shirley nodded in agreement, she tried to straighten her hair as best she could. Then they heard a knock on the door, Shirley winced and looked at Lelouch.

"It's probably my mom" she said. Lelouch held out his hand and Shirley took it, interwining their fingers. They walked down the stairs side by side, Lelouch was about to open the door when Shirley stopped him suddenly. He looked at her questioningly. "Here" she mumbled reaching to his hair and straightning it.

"Until next time," he smiled, than opened the door to reveal a woman. She was mad,

"Shirley! Where have you been!? You were supposed to come home by nine!" She exclaimed pointing towards her daughter. Shirley took a small step backwards, Lelouch grabbed her hand discreetly and rubbed his thumb on the back of it. "You've been with him haven't you!" She jabbed a finger at Lelouch. Shirley looked down timidly, and mumbled something illegible. Lelouch cut in

"Yes, she has been with me" he declared. The woman's eyes widened and she gasped.

Y-You spent the night with a-a b-boy!" She stuttered. Shirley nodded and looked up, _this is embarassing!_ She thought her heart pounding. "Well you are coming home with me right now!" Shirley's mom yelled. Shirley flinched and nodded her head quickly. She let go of Lelouch's hand and followed her mom.

When they were about halfway she felt a hand grip her arm she turned around and saw her boyfriend. Her mom whirled around and glared at him. Lelouch grabbed her hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Shirley relaxed and rubbed her face on his chest. He than put a finger under her chin and tilted it so her lips met his. _Somehow this is more romantic than the one before . . . _She thought. She felt his tounge brush her bottom lip, he stopped kissing her and whispered in her ear,

"I love you" than took a step backwards. Her mom looked furious, her lips curled into a snarl and she yanked Shirley by the arm to their car.

In the car they rode home in absolute silence. Every now and than Shirley would glance at her mom. Than she broke the silence, "how was the morning mom?" She implored.

"I should ask you the same thing Shirley, how was your morning? Or rather how was your _night?_" Her mom growled, Shirley turned red.

"Mom I slept soundly" she answered.

"Oh! I bet you did! That explains the dark circles under your eyes!" Her mom waved a hand at her face, Shirley flinched slightly.

"Mom, I don't know what you think we did but I'm telling the truth when I say we did not have sex."

"I can't believe you Shirley, as much as I want to I just can't" her mom rubbed her face with one hand. "It just breaks my heart to know my once perfect little girl is now a slut" her mom shed a tear. Shirley felt anger well up inside her,

"I'm not a slut!" She exclaimed glaring at her mom. "Lelouch respects my boundries, he would never hurt me _ever_" she emphasized. Her mom rolled her eyes and let out an exadurated sigh as she pulled into the driveway. "Mom!" Shirley ran after her mother into the house. She froze when she saw the guests. Her Auntie and Uncle were sitting in the living room, staring at them.

"There's our beautiful neice!" Auntie cooed running up and hugging Shirley. Her mom leaned on a wall and muttered something under her breath. "What was that?" Her aunt asked breaking away from Shirley.

"I said, she's been getting an awful lot of hugs latley" her mom grumbled staring daggers at her daughter. Shirley's rolled her eyes as she shook off her shoes, and sat on a couch across from her Uncle.

"What do you mean sis?" Auntie raised an eyebrow and stole a glance at her niece.

"You're _'beautiful niece' _is a slut," her mom snarled. Shirley rose to her feet, her fists clenched by her sides.

"Mom, I told you a million times! I'm NOT a slut!" She cried tears trickling down her face. "I don't know where you get these ideas from, but one thing you should know is that they're not true!" And with that Shirley ran up the stairs to her room.

Auntie's POV

Shirley's Aunt stood there shocked, her darling niece was a . . . slut? _No that's not right_ she thought to herself as she stood awkwardly by the door. Her sister had taken a seat on a chair and was sipping some tea. "Sister?" She implored cautiously,

"Mmm-hmm?" Her sister hummed.

"What do you mean, Shirley is a slut?" She asked sitting beside her husband.

"Exactly what I mean, she is" her sister crossed her legs. "She spent the night at a boy's house last night, it is safe to say she has had sex and will never be the same again."

"I think you're judging her to harshly, I'm gonna go talk to her right now" her aunt started to walk up the stairs to Shirley's room. She paused before knocking, she heard sobs coming from the other side of the door. _I don't believe it, and I won't until it's proved. _She thought than knocked on the door.

"G-Go away!" The answer came.

"Please Shirley it's Auntie, I want to talk to you" she pleaded with her niece to open the door.

"I know you're going to criticize me, and make false accusations, I don't want to hear any of it so go away!" Shirley yelled from behind her door. _Well here goes nothing . . . _She thought to herself.

"If you won't open the door, than I'm coming in" She warned Shirley. No answer. She took the door knob and turned slowly. The door swung open and she was nose to nose with her niece.

"Come in if you want, but I'm not welcoming you with open arms,"

"Thank you Shirley" her aunt said, she walked into the room and looked around. There was a cork board with pictures on it, the walls had posters here and there. "Ooh, this ones a cutie" Shirley's aunt cooed pointing to a picture of a boy with black hair and purple eyes. Shirley nodded,

"I know" she muttered sitting down on her bed. "He's my boyfriend" she mumbled even more quietly.

"Is he the one you were out with?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Shirley challenged.

"Well, just between you and me . . . I don't believe your mom. I don't think you're a slut" she finished speaking and Shirley looked her way.

"Y-You don't?" She asked

"No, My sister was always one for jumping to conclusions, so she tends to over exadurate a lot." Shirley's aunt stood up and walked out the door, "I just came to tell you that."

**A/N: Thank you for reading :) It means a lot to me. Tell me what you thought, I'd be happy to hear your opinion. Please R&R! (Reviewing is good for your health :P Lol)**


End file.
